


Take My Breath Away

by QueenReyna25



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gags, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25
Summary: Quinn and Santana bang
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 46





	Take My Breath Away

“Shhh!” 

Santana and Quinn were giggling as they entered the apartment. Both were a little tipsy, and managed to stumble into the apartment and close the door. In between the giggling they were kissing, and groping, and as they made their way to the bed, their clothes were coming off.

“Wait, I thought you didn’t have a bed?” Quinn said.

“I don’t, this is Berry’s bed. She’s out of town though, so I’m sure she won’t mind if we borrow it for the night.” Santana said, grinning.

“Oh you are such a bitch. C’mere.” Quinn pulled Santana down into a kiss, Santana now straddling her.

“Y’know, for someone who has never slept with a girl, you are great at kissing them.” Santana said. Quinn simply smiled in response.

Santana took her bra off, and Quinn followed suit. Santana forcefully pushed Quinn back down, and when Quinn started talking in protest, Santana put a finger to her lips.

“No talking.” She grinned. 

She began kissing Quinn, deeply. She then began kissing along her jaw and down her neck, leaving lip stick stains wherever she went. Quinn moaned into it, and Santana progressed lower and lower. She placed kisses, soft and tender, on Quinn’s chest, feeling her heart race from anticipation. She ran a single finger down her chest and stopped at the nipple, pinching it between her forefinger and thumb. Quinn let out a sudden yelp and Santana covered her mouth with her free hand. She leaned in close.

“Shh! You’ll wake the neighbours, and I don’t want any interruptions. So keep that pretty little mouth shut.” Santana nipped at Quinn’s ear lobe with her teeth. 

“Or I’ll gag you.” Quinn felt a shiver run through her whole body, and Santana continued fondling her tits, using one hand for each. Quinn had to force herself to stay quiet but was struggling to hold in the moans of sheer ecstasy that threatened to escape from her tightly pursed lips.

Santana leaned down and began licking Quinn’s nipple, which made Quinn let slip a tiny sound. Santana kept going lower, planting kisses down Quinn’s body once more, leaving only the warmth of her lips and some lipstick stains. She hooked her fingers into Quinn’s panties, sliding them off of her, and moved closer. She gently parted Quinn’s legs, encountering little resistance.

“I always knew it was easy to make you spread your legs but if I’d known it was that easy, I’d have done this sooner.” Quinn flipped her off, smiling.

Santana ran her hands down Quinn’s thighs, gently planting even more kisses on the insides. She was slow and methodical, dragging out the process as long as she could. She moved from one thigh to the other, sensing Quinn’s desperation for more but Santana was more than happy to make her beg. Finally, she decided to be nice, and began licking Quinn’s pussy. She was already so wet, and as soon as her tongue made contact Quinn shifted to get closer. She wanted release, and all this teasing was driving her insane. Santana was happy to deliver. She began picking up the pace, going faster and faster until Quinn began to cum, and then she kept going. Quinn writhed to get away, to find respite in this tide of pleasure, but Santana grabbed her and held her closer, trapping Quinn against her tongue. Quinn began to moan and let out a sound like a scream, muffled against her own hand. As Quinn came down from the experience, she was panting and out of breath.

“Fucking hell, Santana, that was amazing. I’m exhausted.” Quinn said.

“And you didn’t even do anything. I’ll go get you a glass of water, but I am so ready for round two.” Santana said. She gave Quinn a kiss and then headed to the kitchen.

When she came back, she was holding a glass of water in one hand, as well as a ball gag, some rope and a strap-on in her other hand.

“Here’s your water. This one is for you, and this one is for me.” Santana put the strap-on on, giving Quinn time to drink some water.

“What’s this for? I was quiet.” Quinn said.

“Oh, honey, I’m pretty sure half of New York heard your pitiful attempt at muffling your scream. Come on, put it on. It’ll be fun.” Santana moved around behind Quinn, and put the ball gag on her.

“You look beautiful.”

She bound Quinn’s hands behind her back with the rope and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Quinn was lying with her face on the bed, ass in the air, as Santana stood behind her.

“You have always had such a perfect ass.” Santana said, smacking it. Quinn let out a groan through the gag, and Santana placed both hands on her ass. 

She slowly inserted the head of the strap into Quinn’s pussy, and Quinn let out a low moan. Santana pushed her head into the bed, pounding harder and faster as she went. The pressure built inside Quinn, and Santana lifted her up, so that her chest was almost touching Quinn’s back. She wrapped her hand around Quinn’s throat, and choked her slightly. Her other hand reached around and began stroking her clit. 

As she came, Quinn screamed into the ball gag, and drool dripped down her chin and onto her chest. Her legs began quivering with pleasure, and once again she wanted respite, but she had nowhere to go. Santana let her limp body fall forward, and continued pounding, slowly but firmly, as Quinn’s legs shook uncontrollably. She slid the strap-on out, and flipped Quinn onto her back. 

She took the strap-on off, and removed Quinn’s gag.

“Well? Have fun?” She asked. Quinn was panting heavily.

“Holy shit Santana, you are a hundred times better with one of those than any boy I’ve been with.” 

“That’s not saying much considering your dating history. Also, we aren’t done just yet. You’ve been getting all the attention and now I want to get off.” She gave Quinn some water and helped her drink it, as her hands were still tied, and then put the glass down.

She pushed Quinn down and moved further up, her pussy directly above Quinn’s face. She lowered down, and Quinn began licking Santana’s soaking wet pussy, giving a little extra attention to the clit. Santana began playing with her tits as Quinn pleasured her. She felt herself getting closer to the edge, and grabbed the back of Quinn’s head with both hands, thrusting her closer as she came. She let her go, and Quinn panted.

“Shit, Quinn, you are way too good at that for someone with no experience.” Santana rolled over, panting and out of breath. She untied the rope and tossed it aside, too exhausted to put it away properly.

“That was amazing. We should do this more often.” Santana said.

“Not too often though, or we might never leave this bed.” Quinn said.

“Oh shit, I completely forgot this is Berry’s bed. Hope she doesn’t mind us using it.” Santana grinned.

“She might actually kill us, but it was worth it. Maybe we should show her how fun it is?” Quinn said.

“I’m totally down. Always wanted to put her in her place.” Santana said. They both giggled, and Santana pulled Quinn closer, gently stroking her hair. She gently placed a kiss on her head, and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
